whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Deception
Deception is a Class of Transmutations. It covers supernatural means of confusing or evading opponents, from changing one’s skin color to altering one’s facial features. Deception Transmutations are most commonly practiced by Mimics, who learn them easily as one of the classes taught on the Refinement of Gold; they use the Transmutations to better blend in with humanity. Transmutation Abilities 2nd Edition Anonymity Practitioners of Anonymity use their powers to blend into groups of humans. Practioners become harder to spot when surrounded by a crowd. * Nameless: The Promethean appears as a person that is usually ignored by society, allowing them to move even outside of crowds. * Traceless: Physical signs of the existence of the Promethean vanish. * Forgotten: The Promethean becomes nearly invisible to the people around him. Assimilation Practiotioners of this alembic appear as part of a specific group of persons. Some followers of Aurum find losing themselves in the group mind highly disconcerting, but it does teach valuable lessons about humanity. Practitioners have an easier time making a positive first impression. * Conformity: The appearence of the Promethean becomes altered to look as that of those surrounding him. * Tongues: The Promethean becomes able to speak and understand the language spoken around him. * Hive-Mind: The Promethean gains an instinctive understanding of group mechanics, allowing him to blend in. Doppleganger Practitioners of Doppleganger adapt to mimic one person in particular. Practitioners have a good ear and can mimic the manner of speech of a person even after a short conversation. * Incriminate: The Promethean assumes the form of a human body they have touched. * Impersonate: The Promethean assumes the full characteristics of a person they have interacted with. * Deep Cover: The false appearence can be maintained for longer periods. Watcher Practitioners of the Watcher alembic use their powers and understanding of the human condition to stand exactly where they will not look and how they will move to hide themselves. As a result, they have an easier time locating such places * Shadow: The Promethean can follow a person on a street without being noticed. * Lurker: The Promethean can follow a person into their own home without being noticed. * Phantom: The Promethean can move in a building without anyone noticing them. 1st Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Chameleon Skin - The Promethean changes the color of her skin, allowing her to blend into the background. * Color of Man - The Promethean may change their skin, hair and eyes to any color naturally occurring in humans. * Mimic's Voice - A Promethean can alter their voice to sound like any other they have heard. * Incognito - The Promethean is able to pass unnoticed in a crowd by adapting their body language to fit in. * Leave No Trace - A collection of subtle bodily modifications which prevent the Promethean from leaving physical evidence of his presence. * Body Double - The Promethean may alter his basic physique, including height, weight and build. * Silent Steps - Enables the Promethean to move almost silently. * False Tracks - The Promethean leaves physical evidence pointing to another specific person. Requires Leave No Trace. * Mask - The Promethean may alter his facial and other cosmetic features, including not just the colour but texture of skin and hair. * Deep Cover - Allows a Promethean to maintain a Deception disguise for an extended period. Strange Alchemies * Vitreous Humour - The Promethean may make his flesh transparent. References * * -67 * -134 * PTC: Web spoiler, May 24, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 23, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 26, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 27, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 28, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Promo (PDF download), released June 29, 2006 Category:Transmutations